The Werewolf Huntress (English version)
by Mejishi01
Summary: Leona was adopted by the Argents when she was seven years old. But what happens when she meets the dark and mysterious Derek Hale? The one who has nobody in his life, who is lonely and does not trust anyone? An alliance will form between those two and Leona is going to find out that there are still beautiful things in this world. Derek/OC, Rated T, later M (lemons), LONG.
**Hi everybody! This is a Teen Wolf fan fiction, called The Werewolf Huntress, based on the series of course ;)**

 **So first, I'm LeonaArgentC (the username is based on my OC of this very fan fiction, Leona Argent) and I'm an 18-year-old French student. I'm in a two-year formation to become a Personal Assistant in France and I love Teen Wolf and the series' universe.**

 **Second, this is a Derek/OC fan fiction, so, don't like, don't read! ;) Originally, I wrote it in French (because I'm French, shocker! XD) but I decided to translate it in English so more people could read it, and also because I want to improve my English as I want to live later in the USA or in England ;)**

 **Today, I wrote 20 chapters in French and I'm currently translating the second one.**

 **I also have a One-Shots series that I want to translate in English based on The Werewolf Huntress (Our Lives Are Not That Bad), but I think I'll translate it at the beginning of the summer, since I don't have much time because of my studies…**

 **You can also follow me on Twitter: mejishiloki so you can have news on the progress of my fan fiction (in French and in English)**

 **So, for the story, then:**

 **Summary:**

 **Leona Argent was adopted by the Argents when she was seven years' old. Before that, she lived alone in the woods because her foster family died. When the Argents decide to come back to Beacon Hills, Leona is not happy with their decision, because she knew despair in this town. But what happens when she meets the dark and mysterious Derek Hale? The one who has nobody in his life, who is lonely and does not trust anyone? An alliance will form between those two and Leona is going to find out that there are still beautiful things in this world.**

 **Category:** **Teen Wolf**

 **Genres:** **Supernatural, Romance, Adventure, Drama, Comedy**

 **Status:** **In-progress**

 **Rated:** **T for the language (later M for lemons)**

 **Pairings:** **Derek/OC, Scallison, Jackson/Lydia (these are the main pairings, I'm gonna add some new ones and some of them are going to disappear, as you all know)**

 **Main characters:**

 **Scott McCall: Tyler Posey**

 **Leona Argent: Lucy Hale**

 **Allison Argent: Crystal Reed**

 **Stiles Stilinski: Dylan O'Brien**

 **Derek Hale: Tyler Hoechlin**

 **Lydia Martin: Holland Roden**

 **Jackson Whittemore: Colton Haynes**

 **Recurring characters:**

 **Chris Argent: J.R Bourne**

 **Sheriff Stilinski: Linden Ashby**

 **Melissa McCall: Melissa Ponzio**

 **Kate Argent: Jill Wagner**

 **Peter Hale: Ian Bohen**

 **Alan Deaton: Seth Gilliam**

 **Victoria Argent: Eaddy Mays**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Teen Wolf; everything belongs to Jeff Davis besides Leona, my ideas and the story between her and Derek.**

Chapter 1: Wolf Moon – Pilot

This should have been a quiet evening for Scott McCall. He planned on doing some work-out, finish reading Kafka's Metamorphosis for the beginning of the school year the following morning and go to sleep early. What he absolutely did not planned, was that his best friend Stiles Stilinski would show up at his place, begging him to search some dead body.

Scott was washing his face and was preparing to go to bed, when he heard a loud noise outside of his house. He put a T-Shirt on and took a base-ball bat to defend himself in case there was an intruder. He went on the porch and looked around, seeing no one. He got closer on the edge of his porch and suddenly, Stiles showed up from nowhere, hanging on the roof like a bat. Scott screamed of fear, then Stiles screamed too.

'Stiles, what the hell are you doing?' Scott screamed.

'You weren't answering your phone!' Stiles answered as it was obvious. 'Why do you have a bat? And why do you have a phone if you're not answering it?'

Scott shrugged as he said 'I thought you were a predator.'

'A predator? Who uses that word? You know what? Never mind! I gotta' tell you something amazing: my father received a call from his office, like, twenty minutes ago. Two joggers found a body in the woods.'

'A body, like in dead?' Scott asked, taken aback.

'No, a body of water!' Stiles answered with his usual level of sarcasm as he was descending of the roof. 'Of course, a dead body, you moron!'

Scott shrugged again: 'And what does this have to do with us? It's a body, so what?'

'I haven't told you the best part: they only found half', he said, singing.

Scott looked puzzled and Stiles said: 'Yeah, we're totally going!'

'No, Stiles! I wanted to sleep early!' Scott complained.

'No one cares what you wanted! Come on! It will be a hell of adventure!'

And there they were, going to look for some dead body.

Leona did not want to move to Beacon Hills. Or rather, she did not want to come back to Beacon Hills. This town was full of bad memories to her. And above all, she came here after all this time, but she lived in Paris and San Francisco just before coming here! Why had Chris and Victoria suddenly decided to come back to a _shitty_ town?

The Argents had adopted her when she was seven and she was happy with her family. It was Chris who found her in the woods, as she had been seen stealing bred in a bakery. Victoria had immediately accepted her as one of them and Allison had liked her from the very start. She couldn't have had a better family. She felt good with them. She just didn't imagine herself being back at Beacon Hills. She rolled her eyes then began unpacking her things and to put the objects everywhere in her room. Victoria entered her room and said: 'I hope you are going to clean this mess up.'

'Yeah, I just emptied all the boxes to see where all of my stuff has to go', Leona said, trying not to get too angry.

Victoria had always been maniac. Leona? Not so much.

Leona liked disorder; she felt safe when all her stuff was around her, she imagined it was forming a shield between her and the outside world.

Allison entered Leona's room. 'Hey! Look what I found!' she said as she was throwing an object at her sister. Leona grabbed the object and she recognized it; it was her old stuffed animal, and it was a wolf. 'Oh yeah! I remember! I used to grad it everywhere!' she said, laughing.

'I'm going to leave you two alone', Victoria said, smiling a bit.

Allison made her way through Leona's mess and sat next to her adoptive sister. 'You holding on?' she asked, kindly.

'I'm okay', Leona grumbled as she was stroking her stuffed animal.

'I know you're not happy to come back here- '

'I said: I'm okay!', Leona answered, a bit harsher this time. Allison stepped back a little and Leona regretted her words. 'Sorry', she apologized.

'Don't worry', Allison said as she placed a hand on Leona's shoulder. 'I know that relationships are hard for you.'

'Yeah… Thanks for being here, sis.' Allison smiled at her and Leona shook her head to clear her head, then she said to Allison: 'So… Wanna help me unpack?'

'Hell yeah!' The two sisters began to organize Leona's room, they had fun all night. Then, Victoria called Allison to go for a ride to town and so, she left.

Lydia Martin was a really beautiful fifteen-year-old. She was the most popular girl at the school and everybody adored her. They all wanted to look like her, and they always envied her. After all, she was dating the most popular guy, Jackson Whittemore, and he was captain of the lacrosse team. Together, they really formed one hell of couple. The other students had even nicknamed them "Jydia" when they were talking about them, and God knew that was happening, like, all the time! Lydia was an extremely arrogant and self-confident person; she did not want to lose or being seen as ridiculous in front of other people. She hided it well, but she was kind of a genius, especially in math. She was the best in all of her classes but she played dumb whenever Jackson was there. Even she did not know why. Maybe it was because Jackson, who himself was very arrogant, preferred "hot girls" to "smart girls". Sometimes, she pitied Jackson. He was sometimes abysmal; he loathed all the unpopular students and played them pranks. But despite all of that, Lydia could not help herself; she was in love with that boy. He was the only guy she ever loved. She had had many boyfriends, yes, but she did not really love any of them, and above all, she did not understand them. Granted, Jackson was not at all friendly, but people needed to know his history to really understand him. He was adopted and had always lived in luxury. His parents never refused him anything and sometimes, they ignored him completely. He tried to get their attention, though, he tried to be better in every way possible, but it never worked. Jackson was extremely demanding of himself. He wanted to succeed, like Lydia, but he worked a lot harder than her to get what he wanted. He was not as smart as her, but he worked really hard. Lydia admired him for that. Plus, Jackson was not always unfriendly; he could be very nice and caring about his girlfriend. After all, they knew each other since they were kids and they started dating a year ago. Of course, they were sometimes seeing other people, but eventually, they always find a way back to each other. They had a special connection, no one could deny that.

'Lydia, I'm not seeing this stupid movie again!' Jackson screamed. 'We have seen it twice this month!'

Lydia rolled her eyes at him. 'But _The Notebook_ is _the_ romance movie!', she answered.

' _So what?_ Once, I agree, it's a nice movie, twice, it's starting to get on my nerves, but _thirty times_? It is killing my brain! I will not watch it another time! I'm done with this movie! I prefer watch an action movie like _The Punisher_ , but please, not _The Notebook_ again!'

A few minutes later, Jackson was in the DVD store, trying to find _The Notebook_. He asked the seller: 'Could you please help me find _The Notebook_?'

'Of course', he answered politely. 'But tell me, haven't you come here before to borrow it?'

'Yeah, my girlfriend loves this movie', Jackson sighed as he rolled his eyes. He had a disgusted look on his face and the seller gave him a sympathetic look. He gave him the DVD and said: 'Good luck!'

'Thanks', Jackson grumbled.

He paid for the movie and walked out of the store. He got into his car and gave the DVD to Lydia, who was more than happy to win another fight with Jackson.

'Next time', Jackson grumbled as he started the car, 'we watch _The Punisher_.'

Derek Hale watched as one of the two teenagers got himself arrested by a police officer. _What the hell were they doing here?_ The Sheriff appeared and said to the deputy that the boy was his son Stiles.

'So, I imagine that you listen to all my phone calls?', the Sheriff sighed.

'Not at all… At least not the boring ones…' Stiles admitted. The other teenager was hiding behind a tree.

'And where is your usual partner in crime?' the Sheriff asked to his son.

'Who? Scott?' Stiles said with a false surprised look on his face. 'Scott is home! He said he wanted to have a good night sleep before practice tomorrow. It's just me… in the woods… all alone…'

His father did not seem to believe him and turned his flashlight to the woods. 'Scott? Scott, you there?' he asked.

The guy called Scott threw himself against a big tree and Derek could not help but smile a little.

'Very well', the Sheriff said to his son, 'I'm walking you back to your car. When we get home, we'll have a little conversation about what the words "private life" mean.'

Scott swore while his best friend was being dragged by his father. Once again, he was alone. It always happened when Stiles and he got into a lot of trouble. Every time, Scott was left alone and had to explain the situation to his mom and Stiles' dad.

Derek followed the cops with his eyes. They were all leaving; they would continue the research the following morning.

Suddenly, a cracking sound made Derek turned around. The Alpha. It was nearly impossible to hear, but he heard it anyway. He stooped down on all fours **(I'm not sure about this sentence, if anyone could say if it is correct, please :3)** and went after him. It was a huge beast; it didn't look like any normal werewolf. It had red eyes, specificity of all Alphas, it had fangs and claws, but there was no other similarity. Normal werewolves had still a bit of their human appearance, but he did not look any human at all. It looked like a mix of a bear and a giant wolf.

The Alpha was too fast and Derek lost him.

'Fuck! Damn it!', he swore. It had been a month since he was looking for the Alpha with his sister Laura. And he had lost him again. He punched in a tree and broke his bones. He didn't care. It would heal, anyway.

After that Stiles and his dad left, Scott went back to where he came from, to make it out of the woods. He knew from the beginning that it wasn't a great idea to go looking for a dead body with his best friend, but he completely ignored his instincts. He was now alone in the woods and he did not know how to get out. And he was cold. Life was really unfair, sometimes.

He heard a wolf howl in the distance. He put his hood on and continued to walk. He arrived in a clearing and stopped to catch his breath.

Suddenly, a dozens of deer came running towards him, looking very afraid. One of them hit Scott, who fell to the ground. Unfortunately, his inhaler flew away from him and he did not see where it was falling. He protected his head so that he would not get injured and waited until they had all passed. Once the deer were far away, Scott stood up and swore. He really needed his inhaler. Why did this _fucking_ inhaler had to fall? He turned on the flashlight of his phone on and began to search for his inhaler, with no success. Nevertheless, he kept looking but suddenly, the half of the dead body that he and Stiles were looking for appeared in front of him. He screamed and fell. It was a red-head girl, probably in her twenties. Scott gave up all research of his inhaler and ran through the woods. He had to get out of there. And he had to do it now.

Suddenly, he tripped and fell, then slipped and landed on the back. He groaned from the pain and stood up slowly, to make sure he did not have broken bones.

Then, he heard something that sounded like a growl from behind him; he stopped. He turned around slowly and saw a monstrous beast in front of him. It had red eyes and fangs and claws and hairs and Scott was very afraid. His eyes widened but before he could react, the beast ran towards him and grabbed his ankles. Once again, Scott fell and the beast was on him. It bit him as he was trying to escape. Then, it just went away.

Scott was in a state of shock for nearly two minutes before he stood up slowly.

'What the hell was that?' he asked himself out loud.

He then lifted hi T-Shirt to see the bite. It was bleeding a lot, and Scott told himself that he had spend enough time in these woods; he started running again, not paying attention to his asthma nor the pain in all his body. He had to run.

He finally arrived on the main road and sighed of relief, when a car came right at him, avoiding him. The driver kept driving and Scott was now alone on the road.

' _What a freaking night_!'

 _Leona was running in the woods. She had stolen bread at the near bakery. To survive. Only to survive. Her parents had abandoned her when she was three years old. She was adopted by an old couple who had fed her until she was six. But then, all of a sudden, they died. Later, the police said that wild animals killed them. Since then, Leona lived in the woods, alone, trying desperately to survive._

 _The baker, unfortunately, had seen her steel the bread and he had called the police. She took refuge in a hollow tree as she was small enough to sneak everywhere._

 _Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder. She jumped, believing that this was the end, that she was going to go to jail, but the man standing before her did something that surprised her: he gave her a hug._

' _It's over, everything is going to be alright, you'll see', he said to the little girl._

' _Who- Who are you?', she asked in a hoarse voice as she had been alone for so long that she did not speak to someone for a long time._

' _A friend. Come with me.' He reached out a hand for her, but she did not take it._

' _What do you want?'_

' _I want to give you a new life, a new chance. I can't let a seven year old girl die in the woods, can I?'_

 _She raised an eyebrow then looked at the man: he was tall with blond hair and blue eyes. He did not seem like a killer. Seeing him was even reassuring._

 _The little Leona had a weak smile but gripped the man's hand with strength._

' _What's your name?', asked the man._

' _Leona. I don't have a last name. I don't have any family', she said in a sad voice._

' _It's alright, Leona. I'll present you to my family, the Argents. My name is Chris.'_

'Leona! Wake up! Come on, wake up!'

The seventeen-year-old grumbled as she was turning in her bed. 'No, I don't wanna go there… Let me sleep, Allison…'

The girl named Allison had long black hair and looked really excited. 'But come on! It's our first day in Beacon Hills! Come on, we're going to enjoy it!'

'Why? It's just another stupid town, with stupid people, a stupid school and stupid classes! And I just said "stupid" four times, well, now five, in less than six seconds! New record! Yay!' she said as she was raising her fist in the air as a sign of victory.

Allison pulled her out of her bed and Leona fell on her left leg. She had a scar where she fell, as a reminder of her life in the woods.

'Ouch!' she screamed.

'Sorry', said Allison. 'We got our first class in less than an hour, so hurry up. I don't want to be late on our first day.'

As an answer, Leona grumbled once again as she wrapped her blanket around her body. Allison looked at her with a strange look on her face and Leona answered: 'What? I'm cold!'

Allison laughed and said: 'Hurry up, you big slacker!'

'Mmm…' was Leona's only answer.

Chris took the car out from the garage and called the two girls, who were finishing their coffee. They hurried out of the house and got in the car. Allison sat in the front and Leona in the back.

'Are you ready?' asked Chris, smiling.

Allison answered an excited "yes!" and Leona rolled her eyes and said 'Well, I don't have a choice, do I?' Chris sighed and drove them to high school.

The girls got out of the car, thanking Chris for giving them a ride and went to sat down in front the school; they were waiting for the principal, who was supposed to meet them there.

'So, Allison, do you remember the rules?' Leona grinned.

'Yes, don't worry: no boyfriends before college and avoid trouble. You?'

'For the boys, don't worry, I scare them all off, but for the trouble, well… I wouldn't bet on that!', she answered with a diabolic laugh.

Allison rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the school: she would enjoy her time here, she knew it.

Allison's phone rang. She picked up and answered to her mother, who was really worried about the two girls and the beginning of the school year.

'Hi mom! Don't you think that three calls since we left aren't a bit much?... Yeah, yeah, we're fine… Yes, don't worry, we thought about everything… Except a pen! Oh my God, I didn't really forget a pen, did I? Oh, that's so me…'

'Alli, the principal is coming', said Leona to her sister.

'Yeah, mom, I gotta go. Thanks, I'll call you later!' Allison hung up her phone and the principal came and they walked towards the school with him. He brought them to their first class. Leona sat down at the back of the class next to a guy named Jackson and Allison sat behind a certain Scott, who, as soon as she arrived, gave her a pen. Allison raised her eyebrows but thanked the boy anyway. Leona pulled out a paper and a pen out of her bag and started taking notes, which were about Kafka's Metamorphosis. She was already bored. When the bell rang, she was the first one to get out of class, and waited for Allison outside. The two of them then went to their lockers, who were just next to each other. Allison turned to Scott, who was watching her, and she smiled at him. Leona looked at her and said sarcastically: 'Is that the boy with the pen? Havre you already forgotten the rules?'

'Oh, shut up!', she answered, pushing her a bit.

A red-haired girl came to them to talk of a certain party. Leona's first impression was that she did not like her: she had a bitchy attitude. Allison and Leona looked at each other and said they could not go because they had a family dinner. The guy named Jackson that Leona was sitting next to in class was in fact the red-head's boyfriend. Apparently, her name was Lydia. The two then invited the two Argents to watch the lacrosse practice. Leona said to Allison: 'Do I really have to go with you?'

Lydia looked at her with a weird look on her face and answered: 'I suppose not, unless you want to hang out with the nerds or the unpopular people.'

'Speaking of, I wonder how you are so loved by everyone, because you really have a bitchy attitude… It's really annoying, actually!', Leona said as she rolled her eyes and turned around. She went to the library to do her homework. After a while, when she finished to analyze the first three chapters of Kaka's Metamorphosis, she joined Allison and Lydia on the field. She saw that everyone was cheering the guy that Allison had smiled to, near the lockers. The two girls joined Leona and they decided to go drink coffee with Lydia and Jackson. Even Leona had the sensation that she was not going to like them, she made an effort.

In the end, Leona enjoyed the evening: Lydia was actually smart, but she hid it well, and Jackson was sometimes nice to Allison and her. Jackson gave them a ride home and then, the two sisters decided to take Allison's car to go to town. They had turned up the music a bit loud and they were driving fast despite the rain. Leona was laughing at a joke that Allison told Lydia. But suddenly, there was a little dog in front of them. Allison did not have time to stop the car and she ran it over.

'Oh no! Oh crap! Crap! Crap!' she exclaimed. She got out of the car, quickly followed by Leona who was trying to calm her down.

'Allison! Calm down! It has almost nothing, see?'

'I ran over a dog! Oh my God!'

'Allison, don't worry, it'll all be okay! There, look, there's an animal clinic right there! Come on, we're gonna ask for help.' The two girls put the dog in Allison's car and went knocking at the animal clinic's door. To their surprise, Scott opened the door, and Allison began to tell him what had happened; she was telling it so fast that Scott seemed to fail to understand the most of it. Leona rolled her eyes and cut off her sister: 'In short, we ran over a dog and she thinks that it will never recover; we need help.'

Scott looked at them and asked them where the dog was.

'It's in the back of my car' Allison answered, still in shock.

When she opened the back of her car, the dog began barking at her, as if it recognized the person who ran it over. Scott succeeded to calm it down and brought the dog inside. Allison went with him while Leona stayed in the car, waiting for her.

When she came back, Scott was with her. Allison opened the car door and Scott asked her if Friday night was really a family night.

'I lied about the family night…', she answered, embarrassed.

'So it's a yes? Will you come with me to the party?'

'Of course!'

'OMG!' Leona exclaimed. 'Don't count on me to come, Scott!'

He waved at her with an awkward smile on his face. Allison got in the car and started to drive.

'So, I think that we are not going to town after all!' Leona said. 'And for your rules, I think you just broke them all!'

'It's okay, he is just a friend!'

'Ten bucks that in three weeks, you're together! Oh, by the way, the T-Shirt: nice!' answered Leona, gesturing to the T-Shirt that Scott lend to Allison.

'Oh please, shut up…'

They went home and went in their respective rooms. Leona laid down on her bed, thinking about her first day. And finally, she started to understand that she was going to like it here. It was not a town like any other.

The next morning, Leona got up early and went directly to the bathroom. Allison joined her, yawning loudly.

'You already up?' asked her sister, surprised.

'Apparently, I am', she answered while putting some jeans on.

'Why? I thought you said it was a stupid town, with stupid people and a stupid school and…'

'Okay! I get it!' Leona cut her off. 'In fact, it was rather nice yesterday… And you're going to a party, so…'

'Not to mention that we are almost popular!'

'Speak for yourself. Personally, I don't like popularity…'

'Yeah, I know' Allison said, smiling.

'Well, I'm gonna get some breakfast. Want me to wait for you?'

'No, you can go. Are we going to school in separate cars today?'

'Are you familiar with pollution? Nope, we're both taking your car. One car for both of us, like always' Leona said, rolling her eyes.

'Okay.'

At the end of their classes, Allison and Leona went to the field to watch the sectionals. Allison was supporting Scott and Leona… was supporting no one, she just went to be with her sister. Allison waved to Scott, who answered with a goofy grin.

'Oh my God, this can't be real…' Leona sighed. The Coach made him a comment.

They sat next to a junior guy and watched as Scott was running with an incredible speed towards the goal. He avoided the opposing team without passing to anyone and avoided three big guys.

'Who is this guy? He can't be human, it's impossible to play this good…' Leona said.

'I think he is just that good' Allison answered with a large smile.

When the girls got home, Allison begging Leona to come with her at the party. 'Oh come on! Please! I'm not gonna make it without you!'

'Well I think that on the contrary, you're going to nail it without me! Oh come on! You know what I think about parties… And people!'

'Please! Please, please, please!'

'No way! No way! No!' Leona screamed as she was walked up the stairs. She then locked herself up in her room so that Allison could not get in. But even separated with a door, Allison was still begging her.

'Alright! I'm coming with you! Now stop bothering me!'

'Yay! Thanks!' Allison exclaimed. 'I would give you hug, but you closed your door…'

'That's exactly why I closed it! What time is he picking you up?'

'Eight thirty.'

'I'll be ready.'

Scott was on time; he picked them up with a nice black car, who seemed to be his mother's. Leona grumbled something that Allison could not hear, so she took her sister's arm and pulled her towards Scott's car, saying: 'Come on, I'm sure we're going to have a lot of fun!'

The girls got into the car, Allison next to Scott and Leona on the back. Scott told them a lot of things about the town and its inhabitants, Leona knew now the people that she had to avoid. Finally, she liked Scott. He was like her, lost into the mass of people, but what differentiated them was that Scott was nice to everyone. Maybe she could be friends with him…

When they arrived at the party, they separated as Leona was saying: 'Okay, I'm gonna get drunk! Bye!'

'No, Leona! Don't leave me! Too late, she's already gone…'

Allison and Scott were spending all their time together and when Leona joined them, she had a bottle of Vodka in her hand.

'Yo, you two!'

'Hey!' Allison greeted her. 'You see? Not that bad here, after all!'

'Honestly? Even the alcohol is like shit!'

'Stop complaining, will you? Come dance with us! And put that bottle of Vodka down…' Allison said with a defeated look on her face.

Allison pulled her with them against her will. The moment Allison and Scott got closer and their faces were touching was the moment Leona raised her arms to the air in a sign of giving up and said: 'Okay! I'm gonna leave you two alone!' She went next to the bar and watched them. Suddenly, when they were about to kiss, Scott turned around and Allison had a worried look on her face. Leona joined them as Scott was saying to Allison he had to cool off.

'What's happening to him?' Leona asked her sister.

'I don't know…'

'Come on, let's follow him.'

They followed him across the house and they saw him exiting the house, his head in his hands.

'What the fuck is happening to him?' Leona asked.

He got in his car and drove off.

'Wow… Great… He left… _And how the fuck do we get home now?_ ' she screamed to Scott who was gone.

Suddenly, they heard a male voice call them from behind them: 'Allison, Leona!' They turned around to see a young man in his twenties. He was very handsome, he had dark hair and blue eyes and a pale skin. 'I'm a friend of Scott's. My name is Derek.'

'Hi' they answered, not sure if they could trust him.

'I'm gonna give you a ride home, come on.'

Allison and Leona looked at each other and followed Derek, who opened the front and the back door of his car. Leona sat in the front while her sister was in the back. She waved to Stiles, one of Scott's friends, who was also getting into his car. Derek put the contact on and asked them where they lived. Allison gave him the adress and they drove off.

'So, are you in the same class as Scott?'

'Yeah, in several classes' Allison answered.

'We took the same classes with Allison, to help each other out… Well, actually, she helps me more than I help her… I'm not doing very well in school.'

'Leo, don't say that! You're great in sports!'

'Yeah, well… Sports doesn't do everything in life… Oh, I'm good in History, though! What about you, Derek? Were you good in school?'

'Uh, yeah… Well, it depended on the classes. I sucked in Chemistry.'

'Who needs Chemistry, anyways?' Leona said.

There was a moment of awkward silence, but Derek broke it: 'So, are you really sisters?'

'Why are you asking us that?' Leona asked, on the fence.

'Just to know…'

'No, we're not real sisters. My father found her in the woods when she was seven and since then, she lives with us.' Allison explained.

'What happened?' Derek asked, turning towards Leona.

'Well, apparently, my parents were real jerks who gave me up when I was three years-old. A couple adopted me and raised me 'til I was six. Then, no luck, they got killed by wild animals. For nearly a year, I had to live alone in the woods. There's more dramatic than my story, don't worry about that…'

Derek looked at her with a weird look on his face and just asked: 'Wild animals?'

'That's what the police said.' Leona sighed.

'Where did you live with the couple that adopted you?'

'Here, in Beacon Hills…'

Derek seemed to be in his thoughts until they got to the Argents' house. He pulled the car in their alley and said: 'So, here we are.'

'Thanks, Derek. It was cool to drive us home.' Leona said with a smile.

'Any time.'

Allison thanked him too and the two then got out off the car. Derek drove off as soon as they were out and they went to Allison's room.

'He was weird' Allison said.

'You mean he was so hot!' Leona exclaimed. 'OMG, he looked like a God! I'm going to bed.'

'Yeah, have a nice dream about Derek!' Allison said with sarcasm.

Leona stopped, turned around to face her sister and then laughed. 'Yeah, okay, the rules didn't last very long…'

Allison laughed too and Leona went to her room.

Suddenly, Leona heard a car pull over in her alley and someone knocking at the door like a crazy person.

'Maybe it's Scott coming to apologize!' she said to herself as she turned around in her bed, smiling.

The knocks persisted and were keeping her from falling back asleep. She opened her eyes with rage, pulled her blanket from her and heard Victoria answering the door. She joined Allison who was in the stairs.

'Allison, Leona, it's for you!' She opened the door and the two girls saw Stiles. Leona rushed towards him and screamed: 'What in God's name are you doing here this late? I was sleeping, okay? And you woke me up! And I can tell you you are lucky to be still alive, because –'

Stiles pulled her in a hug and exclaimed: 'Oh my God! I'm so happy you're still alive!'

Leona kneed him in the balls so he would let go of her, then she realised what he just said and asked: 'What did you just say?'

She was then joined by Allison who wondered what was going on.

'Uh – Nothing, Allison…' Stiles said as he was holding his balls. 'It was nothing. Sorry for waking you up, Leona…'

'Sorry for deballing you' she answered, with a big smile on her face.

He got back into his car and Allison and Leona looked at each other. They shrugged then got back into their respective rooms.

The next Monday after school, the two sisters joined Scott and Allison asked why he left them at the party.

'Were you sick?' she asked with an icy voice.

'I definitey had an attack or something…'

'Oh, poor sweetheart…' Leona said sarcastically. 'Okay, I forgive you but do not do that again to Allison.'

'Uh… I'm so sorry, Allison' Scott said.

'What happened?'

'Can't you just trust me on this?'

'Am I going ot regret it?'

Scott smiled and said: 'Probably…'

'Okay then!' Allison laughed.

Leona smiled too and then said: 'Hey, Chris is there. We have to go. Bye Scott!'

'Yeah, it's my dad' Allison added.

Scott looked at the man who was waving at him while his two daughters got into the car. Then he had a flashback.

 _He was in the woods with Derek. Stiles just told him that Allison might be in danger because Derek, the werewolf who bit him, brought her and Leona home from the party. So, he left his house, mad as he never was, and ran to Derek's house. Scott was now a werewolf, so Stiles with all his recherches on the Internet was right._

' _Derek!' he screamed. 'You don't approch her, you got it?'_

 _Then, he saw Allison's jacket hanging on a tree, and his rage was now even bigger. What happened to Allison? Was she safe?_

' _I brought her home, she is safe. Far from you.' A voice behinf him stated._

 _Scott jumped and turned around to see Derek, who was in his werewolf form and was watching him._

' _You should be the one that we need protection from! You ruined my life!'_

 _Derek rolled his eyes and said: 'You're a werewolf now! And you really think your buddy Stiles is going to help you? That he just became a werewolf expert by just Googling "werewolf"? You're out of your mind! You need someone to teach you, and this someone will be me!'_

' _I don't want that! It ruins my life! I don't wanna hurt anyone!'_

 _Derek then had sympathy for Scott. He understood what he felt.'You'll want it. The bite is a gift. And is it really so bad? That you can see better, hear better, you're more faster and stronger than anyone! And now, you're good in lacrosse!' He then put a hand on Scott's shoulder. 'We're brothers now.'_

 _Scott pulled away and was about to answer as a cracking noise stopped him. Derek raised his head and sniffed the air._

' _Crap! We must go!'he stated._

' _Why? What is it?'_

' _Hunters. They have been tracking us for centuries. I said run!'_

 _Derek and Scott ran as an arrow got into Scott's arm and pinned him on a tree. He screamed due to the pain. Suddenly, three hunters appeared. One of them, who seemed to be the leader, had a crossbow. He was tall with blond hair and blue eyes._

And it was Chris Argent. Allison and Leona's dad.

Scott knew he was fucked.


End file.
